Warren Stories
by Yakall
Summary: Just some Warren crap because he's the best.
1. Up in the sky

Warren stories

I don't own fablehaven

Story 1 up in the sky's

Before Warren found out about the magical world he was a stunt plane driver the best one of the century! He could perform moves only others dreamed about. It helped that he was such a dare devil. He never became famous though.

When he learned about he magical world he gave it all away although he kept his favorite plane.

Warren was sitting at the kitchen table at fablehaven when he heard his phone ring. His old buddy Denis said he needed to pick something up or it would get sold for parts. Warren has no clue what is was he just couldn't remember.

Later that day he went to the spot Denis told him. He heard a sound that sounded like an engine being turned off.

Denis came around the corner with a pair of goggles in his head. He pulled out some keys and tossed them to Warren.

"Hey follow me"

Around the corner was Warrens old plane.

"It still flies?"

"Good as if it were new"

Warren immediately climbed in and got it already.

"Thanks Denis!"

"Any time oh and by the way I got everything figured out about it"

Warren flew back to fablehaven and started doing tricks above the house. He could see everyone coming out and pointing. He then found a good spot to land and joined them.

"Coolest plane every can I fly it?" Seth said.

"No can do sorry bud"

Before any one else could say anything else he ran back to his plane and took off and did his best trick yet.


	2. Warren vs the jawbreaker

Story 2

Warren vs the jawbreaker

I don't own fablehaven

"Warren I got a jawbreaker!" Seth exclaimed.

"Uh cool" He responded.

"Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Destruction time!"

They went up to the attic and opened the window and threw it out there. Seth leaned out and said "nope it's still intact"

They then tried hitting it with the hammer that didn't get it either.

"Hey I have to go I promised the satyrs I would play with them but you should still try to break it just film it." Seth said.

For the next 3 hours Warren tried everything he could think of ranging from playing baseball with it to having Hugo smash it, nothing worked.

Warren went back inside defeated and said "I just couldn't do stubborn little thing I even tried blowing it up"

"So that's what that noise was!" Kendra said.

Seth walked in and asked Warren for the videos.

At dinner that night Seth announced he had a video to show everyone. He then said " so I had Kendra paint a ball of steel like a jawbreaker and I also asked Bracken if he could make it just about indestructible."

"Uh oh" Warren said.

"PRANKED!" Seth yelled.

They then proceeded to watch Warren put a Chain saw on it.

"I would've though he licked it or figured it out" Kendra said.

"He was too determined" Dale said.


	3. Warren and the painting

Story 3

I don't own fablehaven

Warren and the painting

Warren was bored one Saturday afternoon and he had already finished his chores for the day. He went to see what Seth was up to but he wasn't in the attic. He saw Kendra's paints and easel in the corner along with 3 white canvases and some paint brushes. He then proceeded to get everything ready (Lena has taught him how). He was about to start when he realized he didn't have anything he wanted to paint

Okay I'll paint fablehaven he though no that's to hard what about Dale no he doesn't deserve my art I'll just search up a tutorial.

He whipped out his phone and searched on YouTube he then followed along to a bob ross tutorial.

Mid way through the video Seth came in looking very dirty.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Uh" Warren said clearly embarrassed.

"Oh just watching Bob Ross cool dude!"

Seth pulled out his old emergency kit and walked out.

Once he was finished he then took his painting down stairs when a running and yelling Seth cane in nocking over him and snapping his painting in half.

"NOOOOO! MY PAINTING!" Warren said.

Seth just shrugged his shoulders with a kind of apologetic smile.


	4. Warren and his new pet

Story 4

I don't own fablehaven

Warren and his new pet

Warrens birthday was rolling around but he didn't remember that, so when Dale wouldn't let him in the house because of some dumb excuses he started getting suspicious that something was going on. He didn't realize that something was for him.

He walked into the main house and all the lights were off. He pulled out the butter knife he had in his pocket getting into a defensive stance.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled while jumping out from their hiding spots. He then got surprised and dropped the knife on his toe and proceeded to fall backwards into a unsuspecting Dale.

"Hey!" Dale said.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said even Elise, Trask, Mara, the satyrs, and Bracken were there.

"Let's party!" The satyrs yelled.

The night went on with games and laughter. Then it was time to open presents.

He got all sorts of things but he was most suprised at the last gift which was Vanessa's.

"Here you go"

It was a large box with a blanket on it and it was making some pretty funky noises.

He pulled the blanket off and there was some sort of creature there.

"It's a magic aardvark!" Vanessa said proudly.

Warren smiled and then declared "I shall name him Douglas!" He whispered over to Vanessa asking "what makes it magic?"

"It basically acts like a dog, but eats ants and is an aardvark"

" I love it!"

"Guess that means the rest of us lost the 'who can get the weirdest gift contest'l Tanu said.

"Hey u still think my ' I eat pancakes wunzie' was pretty great" Seth complained.

"Just because it had a Richard Nixon bobble head on it too doesn't mean it should have won" Kendra said back to him.

"Where does one even get an 'I eat pancakes' wunzie with a bobble head Richard Nixon on it?" Bracken asked.

"I know a guy" Seth said.

And so the night went on with everyone trying to convince Seth that a magical aardvark was better but they all agreed that he still won the weird contest.


	5. Warren and the game night

Story 5

I don't own fablehaven

Warren and the game night

It was a Sunday afternoon around 6:00. Everyone had just finished eating dinner.

"I'm bored!" Seth complained.

"Why don't you go get a game" Grandma Sorenson said.

Seth came back in with telestrations, apples to apples, uno, and monopoly.

"What should we play first?"

"Uno!" Warren said.

Warren had 16 cards and everyone else had 2-4. He was determined to win. Seth placed a red six and Warren placed a yellow six on top of it. The game kept on going and Warren would scream uno before everyone else. The time had come he had just one card left it was a green two. He just needed one more turn. Dale played a blue reverse card and it went to Kendra. She placed down a wild card and made it red. Warren drew a card and it was a red 9 he placed it down. Seth changed it to green. But no he had seen grandma Sorensons card (she only had one left) and it was green! Luckily grandpa Sorenson played a green reverse card and Seth played. It was his moment Warren slammed the card down.

"Yesssssss! Ha I beat you all! He then started giggling like a mad man.

"Is he okay?" Kendra whispered to Dale.

"Yes this is natural" he responded.

Next they played Telestrations ( it's like the telephone game put you draw pictures). It basically went like this; Seth had passed Warren his book. The drawing was something that looked like a circle with a triangle on it and a big line. He then wrote down " a person with a pointy hat tripping over a stick". Warrens word was

" a pogo stick on the moon"

He then drew something that resembled a donkey on cheese.

Now they were playing apples to apples and Warren just couldn't get any good cards. Finally Seth ended up winning. Warren was really disappointed but Vanessa reminded him he won uno.

Monopoly was Warren and Seth's favorite game. Everyone else was enjoying themselves but Seth and Warren were going at it. It was getting heated. The game went on for 3 hours before the others had to convince them that they tied.

After this day they started a tradition every Sunday afternoon the fablehaven gang would have a game day.


	6. Warren and the book

Warren story 6

I don't own fablehaven

Warren and the books

"Hey Warren could you take me to the library there's just this book I've been dying to get." Kendra asked Warren.

"Um sure"

"I'll go get my library card" Kendra's library card name was really Katie Sanderson.

They drove a couple miles to the library. They started to go inside and Kendra power walked to the shelf she knew the book was on. He was looking around when he saw a book that caught his eye. They checked them out and got home.

He started reading it the next day he didn't do anything else he was just absorbed in his book.

Seth came through his door saying

"Hey a buddy I need your he- wait are you reading!?"

Warren put down the book dejectically and said "ya and your point is?"

"Bro you've gone to the dark side! You can't leave me like that!"

Seth proceeded to grab the book and run out of the cabin. Warren tried to follow him but he tripped over a lamp cord. He then didn't know where he went.

At dinner Warren tattled on him like the mature adult he was.

"Seth you got too give it back" Grandma Sorenson said.

"Fine!" Seth yelled.

"Why is he so mad?" Warren asked

"you were the only ones who didn't like reading you were bros" Kendra replied

Later Warren went to Seth's room.

"Hey bud come down stairs I have an announcement to make"

"I would like to say I denounce reading!"

"Uh congrats?"

Seth and Warren were friends again.


	7. Warren and the cupcake

Warren stories 7

I don't own fablehaven

Warren and the cupcake

Warren walked in to the main house smelling something wonderful. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kendra hang up an apron and walk out.

On the counter was some delicious looking cupcakes with just the right amount of frosting and sprinkles.

He really wanted one his stomachs said yes his head said no and back and forth. He finally gave in and ate one. He had frosting and crumbs on his face when Kendra walked back in.

"Warren! Those are for Vanessa's birthday!"

"Oops"

He felt really guilty

"Well they're delicious"

"Fine have another one so there will be ten"

She then put them on a cute little plate.

Vanessa had a great birthday and didn't even miss the 2 that were gone.


	8. Warren and the camping trip

Story 8

I don't own fablehaven

Warren and the camping trip

It was a particularly boring week at fablehaven. Bracken had come for a visit but everyone was bored out of their minds.

"Hey can we go or do something somewhere?" Seth asked.

"Like what?" Grandpa Sorenson said.

"I don't know that's why I asked."

"Hey I know what if we went bird watching!"Warren said sarcastically.

"What about something outdoorsy?" Kendra's asked.

"Ooh we could go camping!" Warren said.

"I'm okay with that who would be going"

"How bout we make this a guy trip?" Seth said "I don't want to hear Kendra's screaming throughout the night because she's scared of a little owl."

"Hey!" Kendra said " fine I didn't want to go anyway!"

"I guess the girls can manage things from here."

And so Warren, Dale, Both Grandpas, Bracken, Tanu, and Seth got packing.

The next day they all piled their things into the trunk.

A couple hours later they arrived at their campsite.

There was a stream about a mile away that Dale suggested they should do.

Seth, Warren, Dale, and Bracken went to go fishing while the others set up camp.

Warren felt a big tug.

"I fit a big one!"

"im so proud" Dale said

Warren was confused he didnt understand why Dale was being sarcastic he had felt a big tug. Warren didnt understand that he hadnt said that he felt a big one.

Warren then was almost tugged into the stream but Bracken caught his jacket before he went in.

"Thanks bro"

"No problem"

Bracken caught 11 fish. Dale got 2. Warren didn't catch any. Seth caught 1.

At the campfire they were all joking around and telling stories. Everyone had gone to bed except Bracken, Warren, and Seth.

"Hey lets play a game" Seth suggested.

"Lets play truth or dare I'll start Bracken truth or dare?" Warren said

Warren looked kind of evil in the fire light and had 'the grin' so Bracken went with truth

"Fine I'll start you easy on this one. Who's your favorite fairy?"

"Probably Shiara And Raxtus if you count them. Okay a Seth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you too pretend like you got a tick and run around screaming."

Seth got up and "AHHHHH! There a tick on me get it off GET IT OFF!"

He ran straight into Grandpa Sorenson who yelled " SETH THERE ARE NOOOO TICKS IN THIS STATE!"

(I don't know if that's true or not but just roll with it)

"Sorry Grandpa we were playing truth or dare."

"Well no more playing and go to bed"

They all went to there tents the people who were playing all were in the same tent.

"Hey do you want to play truth or truth or buddy Warren over here never got a turn."

Seth said.

"Uh okay" they agreed.

"Alright Warren what do you think of Vanessa?" Seth said cheekily.

"Well Uh" Warren said clearly flustered " she's amazing and just wow. Ok Bracken. What do you think of Kendra?"

"Well like you said about Vanessa she is amazing and has just done the impossible she's done what no one can and she helped so many people my self included."

"Eww bro that's my sister your talking about" Seth said. " you better be good to her or I will make you pay you got that?"

"Yes sir."

They all went to bed.


	9. Warren the care bear

Story 9

Warren the care bear.

I don't own fablehaven

Warren was holding Kendra in his arms as he took her back inside carefully stepping over the broken stair.

It had happened just like this: he heard a sharp cry and then a soft thump. He ran outside to find Kendra with a very broken ankle that was twisted in a very wrong way.

"Ok tell me exactly what happened."

"I was walking outside when that stair" She said while gesturing outside since she was now on a couch with her leg propped up. "Fell in. My leg was stuck and momentum moved me forward, causing me to twist and-" she took in a quick breath.

"Hey hey your gonna be ok" Warren reassured her.

"Now I'm here."

Tanu came in and did all of his doctor stuff. The rest of Warrens day was spent fussing over Kendra and waiting at her beck and call, which she insisted upon not doing.

"Warren let me go please!" Kendra have him the puppy dog eyes.

"No way. You're still injured."

"I can walk on it! Please I've been shut up in this house foreeevvver."

"Three weeks is not forever."

"Hmmph. You do this kind of thing all the time."

"Sorry Charlie not can do."

"Meanie"

"Wow let's not get to exited now ok."

Warren grabbed a blanket and laid it on Kendra.

"I'll get you back for this." She warned.

"I better watch out then."

*so that was short but I just feel like I use more of Warrens silly nature then his caring one. Ok haven't done one of these stories in a while so I decided to give it a shot.*


End file.
